Sobre tintas e papéis
by Infelix
Summary: Depois das três da manhã, Tom Riddle pertencia ao papel, à tinta e à sua imaginação. Durante o resto do dia, eu poderia tê-lo. [AU]


**N/A:** Slash, TomBrax, AU proposto pela Miss RSS: Tom e Abraxas como escritores na Paris dos anos 20.

* * *

**Sobre tintas e papéis**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tom era uma peça perdida no meio de Paris. Enquanto todos se esbaldavam em festas e bares e bebidas, Tom se escondia em um canto, observando tudo e todos com seus olhos claros e sérios demais.

Fora assim que o conheci, ao vê-lo me olhando de longe, me estudando, pois Tom Riddle não apenas olhava, ele estudava cada pessoa que cruzava o seu caminho e, com uma boa olhada, ele poderia saber quase tudo sobre você. Com alguns minutos de observação, Riddle transformá-lo-ia em um personagem de seus livros, o qual você leria e reconheceria inúmeros traços próprios, mas, é claro, ninguém iria imaginar que aquele autor teria se inspirado em algum estranho qualquer com que cruzara no meio da rua para criar um personagem tão interessante. Mas era assim que funcionava com ele: o bêbado declamando poesia se tornaria o protagonista de seu mais novo livro, a moça dançando o _charleston_ com tanta animação que seu cabelo se bagunçava inteiro seria o interesse amoroso do bêbado, o casal sentado em um canto, trocando amorosas palavras, seriam os vilões... E cada um deles iria pegar aquele livro nas mãos, dentro de alguns meses, e veriam a si mesmos, e pensariam em como aquele personagem poderia ser eles, sem saber que, na realidade, eles _eram_ os personagens.

Claro que já ouvira falar de Tom Riddle antes de conhecê-lo. Naquela época, todos ouviam falar dele, com seus dramas e romances que nunca acabavam bem e rendiam inúmeras lágrimas e corações partidos aos leitores. Eu apenas não imaginava que ele fosse daquele jeito. Antes de tudo, ele parecia novo demais, talvez mais novo do que eu era na época, e, também, sério demais. Quem lia as descrições bem feitas das festas das quais seus personagens participavam ou se envolvia com a desenvoltura das falas não imaginaria que o autor fosse tão fechado. Mas lá estava Riddle, no canto do bar, enfiado em um paletó tweed barato, com um copo de bebida em cima da mesa e um cigarro entre os lábios, quieto, observando.

Arrancar uma palavra sequer dele era mais difícil do que encontrá-lo no meio da multidão. Quando falava, era gentil e educado, mas era perceptível a força que fazia para manter-se daquele jeito. De certo queria ser deixado em paz em seu pequeno mundinho de criação, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar de sentar-se ao seu lado, ignorando da melhor maneira possível os olhares desconcertados dele, tentando fazê-lo falar. Disse-lhe sobre como também era inglês e sobre como também escrevia e, para a minha surpresa, ele dissera que já havia lido um ou outro conto meu. Quando perguntei-lhe o que achou – pois, dane-se a educação de não irritar o próximo autor com pedidos de comentários -, Riddle disse-me que minhas palavras eram bagunçadas feito um quarto de criança, que minha escrita parecia viver bêbada, cambaleando para fora de festas e indo parar em outras, bebendo mais e mais a cada dia que passava, até se tornar aquilo que era.

Realmente não sabia se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim e, ainda assim, senti-me levemente desconfortável ao vê-la de tal perspectiva. Mas, mantendo em mente que fora eu mesmo quem pedira por uma opinião, continuei a conversa, que durou uma noite inteira, regada a bebida e música.

Depois disso, era comum nos ver andando por Paris lado a lado. Não muito cedo e nem muito tarde, não depois das três da manhã. Riddle escrevia depois das três e ia dormir quando o sol nascia. Eu dormia assim que voltava para casa e me ocupava em escrever depois que acordava, enrolado nos lençóis ou me arrastando para lá e para cá em meu apartamento, enfiado em um roupão. Mas, fora desses horários sagrados para cada um de nós, passávamos horas nos enfiando em todos os lugares que Paris nos oferecia e, com ele, aprendi, de certa forma, a observar. Não tão bem quanto Tom, é claro, mas, ainda assim, já era um progresso.

Descobri que Riddle, na realidade, não gostava do ambiente dos bares e bailes. Ele os achava muito tumultuado e só ia até eles para criar personagens e enredos, mas não conseguia escrever uma palavra sequer enquanto estava dentro de tais estabelecimentos. Preferia se enfurnar em seu apartamento, com a janela aberta a fim de deixar o ar parisiense entrar, um copo de vodka e um cigarro. Assim conseguia escrever, conseguia escrever até o sol se levantar no horizonte e, só então, sentir-se-ia cansado o suficiente para ir se deitar. E então sonharia com as suas histórias, acordaria durante a tarde, anotaria as novas idéias e sairia para me encontrar.

Quando, uma noite, convidei-o a ir até o meu apartamento, Tom não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer não. De certa forma, senti-me ofendido, mas disse a mim mesmo que era o que devia esperar vindo dele. Depois das três da manhã, Tom Riddle pertencia ao papel, à tinta e à sua imaginação. Durante o resto do dia, eu poderia tê-lo.

Acontece que, quando o próprio me convidou para ir ao seu apartamento, na noite seguinte, eu já não entendi mais como funcionava a cabeça dele. Não era tarde, havia acabado de passar da meia noite, quando entramos naquele pequeno apartamento com pilhas e mais pilhas de livros e cadernos espalhados por todos os cantos – não, perdoe-me tal expressão. Tom não deixava nada espalhado. Os livros e cadernos e folhas estavam empilhados por falta de prateleiras e deviam ter alguma ordem específica na cabeça dele. A noite estava abafada e o céu estava claro. Quem olhasse pela janela veria a Paris que sempre descreviam os olhando lá debaixo: bonita, brilhante e cheia de bêbados e amantes e desiludidos e sonhadores.

A cama de Riddle fazia um barulho desgraçado e era mais desconfortável que os bancos de bares, mas serviu para o seu propósito. Tom era, até naquele momento, como a sua escrita: intoxicante, oblíquo, encantador... Seus lábios emitiam um som ou outro, fossem eles palavras doces ou ruídos incompreensíveis. Suas mãos manchadas de preto, seus dedos com cheiro de tinta, pareciam tocar tudo o que eram capazes de alcançar, como se ele precisasse usar do tato para entender a situação à sua volta. Seu corpo inteiro, na realidade, parecia um texto bem escrito no qual se descobre um detalhe novo da história a cada linha que se lê. Ali, com Riddle, era como descobrir um pedaço novo de sua mente confusa a cada movimento, cada palavra, cada beijo.

Quando terminamos, foi como terminar um livro. Uma boa satisfação de ter passado por tudo aquilo, por ter descoberto tudo o que ele tinha a me oferecer, mas uma certa melancolia por ter terminado. E a certeza de que aquele seria um livro o qual eu gostaria muito de reler, pois a cada nova leitura se adquire um novo conhecimento, um novo detalhe que escapou da primeira vez. A cada nova leitura, há uma sensação diferente para o leitor, e eu estava disposto a experimentar aquilo com Riddle.

Ficamos enroscados um ao outro até as três da manhã. Até aquela hora, ele parecia ter adormecido ali, já que não fazia o menor movimento à nenhuma ação minha. Eu me ocupava em acariciar-lhe os cabelos escuros e, agora, bagunçados; em traçar o relevo que suas vértebras criavam em suas costas; em ouvir a sua respiração... E a noite se resumiu à isso por algumas horas, até as três da madrugada chegar.

Quase que automaticamente, Tom levantou-se, acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama e apanhou o caderno, a caneta, os cigarros e a vodka, antes de voltar a se sentar ao meu lado. Ainda deitado, deixei meus braços envolverem-lhe a cintura enquanto ele se ocupava em acender um cigarro e enfiá-lo entre os lábios, antes de abrir o caderno e começar a escrever. E ali, observando-o como ele costumava fazer com os outros, percebi que, apesar de estar no meio de Paris, com todos os nossos colegas e contemporâneos, Tom Riddle poderia estar muito bem perdido no meio de uma São Petesburgo ou uma Moscou gelada, sendo aquecido pela sua vodka e criando os dramas que tanto caracterizavam aqueles lados. Riddle era um russo dramático perdido no meio da Paris dos despreocupados.

Não fosse pelas vezes em que tirava-lhe o cigarro da boca para tragar uma, duas vezes, era como se eu não estivesse ali. Como suspeitava, naquele horário, os únicos companheiros, os únicos amigos, os únicos amantes que Tom tinha eram o papel, a tinta e suas idéias. Mas, como também suspeitava, bastou o sol se levantar, iluminando o quarto, para Riddle voltar a deixar o trabalho de lado, enfiando-se em meus braços outra vez e, finalmente adormecendo.

Tom dormiria, sonharia com suas histórias, acordaria, anotaria suas novas idéias e, então, voltaria a ser meu.


End file.
